Alone Right Next To You
by Dragon Pulse
Summary: There is you, and there is only you. Your chosen one. Your most important person. But what will it take to realize who that person it? What lengths will you go through to keep them? Time is of the essence, you two. Bulma/Vegeta.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, where is that jerk? He's late, again!" A very frustrated Bulma stated as she looked down at her watch. She let out a sigh as she raised the glass to her lips, taking a sip of water. She could feel her teeth begin to grind together as each minute went by. Forty-five minutes had passed, and Yamcha was once again late for their lunch date. Over the years, she had grown accustomed to his lateness. However, nearly an hour was unheard of, even for Yamcha. She looked up from the table at the cat-like creature that was seemingly floating next to her, who appeared to be looking around the small diner for the man.

"I don't know, Bulma! He should have called by now if he was going to be late!" The meek voice squeaked, perching itself on Bulma's shoulder. Puar looked around once again, hoping that Yamcha would come into his line of sight. "Maybe if you just give him another five minutes..."

Bulma considered the suggestion for a moment, genuinely hoping that he'd simply gotten lost or stuck in traffic. She noted to herself that Yamcha had never been good at navigating West City, despite the fact that he'd lived there for nearly fifteen years. She made another mental note, pointing out that he usually would call if he couldn't find his way. The wait was growing to be an absurd one, and Bulma's patience quickly wore thin. Her mind raced with all the things that she had to get done back at Capsule Corp. She had blueprints that needed to be finished by the end of the day, and she almost began to regret leaving her office for a failed lunch date with her boyfriend. She frowned, slamming the empty glass of water down on the table before standing up. "No, we're leaving. Now. I don't have time to wait for this!"

Puar frowned, letting out a defeated sigh. The small animal knew there was no changing Bulma's mind, so he followed the turquoise-haired woman silently out the door of the mid-sized diner they had been biding their time in. The clunky heels of Bulma's shoes clapped loudly against the cement as she stormed down the busy city street. Her hand clutched her purse tightly as she did her best to suppress her frustration, which carried on for a few blocks before she turned the corner that would lead her directly to the front of the Capsule Corporation building. The sight that stood before her at the foot of the multi-million Zeni company caused Bulma to immediately stop dead in her tracks. She could feel her heart sink into her stomach, and her stomach sink to her feet as her eyes widened in horror.

"What is it, Bulma? You look like you saw a ghost or something!" Puar asked, stopping next to Bulma. He frowned when he saw the sight that had caused the woman to cease her footsteps. Before the two beings stood Yamcha, who clearly didn't appear to be concerned about his missed lunch. He was embracing a tall, blonde woman, presumably much younger than himself and Bulma. His lips were pressed gently against hers, his eyes closing in elation. He hadn't noticed the presence of his friend, let alone his longtime girlfriend. Watching the scene before her, Bulma could feel unsettling feeling of confusion turn to a fit of rage. Her blue eyes stared the man down angrily as she waited for Yamcha to notice her presence. Her hands settled on her hips as she continued to glare for a few minutes before finally breaking the silence.

"You really are a two timing jerk, you know that right, Yamcha?" Bulma shouted very loudly, causing the man to jump back in surprise. Her turned to see Bulma standing angrily before him, her body language indicating that she would have none of what she saw. A piece of aqua hair fell in front of her eyes as the warm summer breeze hit her face, and she immediately brushed it back before taking the position she had been in just a moment before. Yamcha found himself swallowing hard as he tried to spit out the words that were forming in his brain.

"Oh, uh, Bulma! Hey! It's not what it looks like, you know?" He once again swallowed hard as he nervously placed one hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it awkwardly. His eyes met with Bulma's for a short moment before immediately turning to the woman he had been kissing just seconds earlier. He cocked his head to the side slightly, motioning for the woman to leave. She smiled sweetly at him before winking as she walked off. He found himself staring at her voluptuous figure as she turned the corner, smirking to himself. The sound of Bulma angrily clearing his throat caused him to jerk his head, looking back at the infuriated woman. A slight cough escaped Yamcha's lips as his eyes met hers once again. He forced a smile onto his face in hopes of smoothing things over, but Bulma's expression didn't waver even slightly. "She was just a fan! I was running out of the house because I knew I was late, and she stopped me. She asked for a kiss. Heh, heh. You can't just ignore your fans..."

Bulma rolled her eyes as he trailed off in his statement, shaking her head at his attitude towards the ordeal. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. As she exhaled, her eyes opened, narrowing on her unfaithful boyfriend. "Don't give me that load of crap, you liar! You've been spouting off the same lie since you came to West City. Since we've been together, even! So much for you wanting to marry me, for us starting a family!"

An exasperated sigh escaped Yamcha's eyes as he looked over at Puar, hoping his longtime companion would help him. The man knew it wouldn't help, but the expression on the cat-like animal's face implied that he wasn't going to get any help, regardless. For years, he'd done things like this. Time and time again, he got himself into trouble because of his wandering eye. He knew it wasn't because he didn't love Bulma. He loved her. He loved all women, and he couldn't control the way his eyes followed the curves of the women who spoke to him on a daily basis. "What's a small kiss between two friends, sweetie? You know you're the only one for me. We'll still get married. And I promise, no more of what you just saw. Ever!"

The words he said, he meant. Well, he had always meant them whenever he said them, but for some reason, he couldn't get his body to cooperate with his brain. He closed his eyes, letting out a sheepish smile – the very sort of smile that had its tendency to get him both in and out of trouble. With luck, she would forgive him as she usually did. Bulma knew how to hold a grudge, but deep down, she was forgiving. She'd stay angry for a few days, or a couple of weeks at most before wanting to make up and allow things to fall back to normal. With a girlfriend that was so hotheaded, he'd come to assume that this was how things would always be. However, this time, he wasn't so sure. The anger in her eyes was the type he'd only seen when Muten Roshi said or did something that was completely inappropriate. Which, in all honesty was quite often, but Yamcha had never felt this sort of anger directed at him.

"A small kiss between two friends? Have you lost it?! So, if I go to Kame House and shove my tongue down Kuririn's throat, it would be okay? Right? That _is_ what you're saying, after all!" Bulma's voice grew louder at a steady pace, beginning to blow up. Yamcha didn't really want her to cause a scene on the busy West City street, but it was unavoidable at this point. It was obvious that she didn't care. In her eyes, it was better for the entirety of the city to know what a two-timing bastard her boyfriend was.

"No, uh, that's not what I mean. It's totally different, Bulma. That's Kuririn! Not—" Yamcha stopped himself mid-sentence as he realized what words were about to slip past his lips. The last thing he needed to do was reveal the name of the woman. But it was too late. He'd already dug himself into a deeper hole than he was capable of getting out of. He could practically see the steam coming from her ears. He'd almost had the nerve to smirk to himself as he made the conclusion that Bulma would have gone Super Saiyan by now if it were possible.  
"I'm not going to buy this double-standard crap, Yamcha! _You_ can't even keep your stories straight!" She yelled as she crossed her arms, closed her eyes and turned her head away. "We're through. For good this time! Go back to Kame House and gawk over women with that _pervert_, Kame-Sen'nin!"

Saying nothing more, the aqua-haired woman stormed off in a fit of anger, leaving Yamcha standing on the sidewalk in disbelief. He had nowhere to go for the time being. Bulma was headed back towards the Capsule Corp. compound, meaning he couldn't go back there to get his belongings quite yet. He'd have to wait until she was away or asleep. He let out a sad sigh as his now ex-girlfriend turned the corner, completely leaving his line of sight. _'You blew it, dummy,'_ he thought to himself. He looked over at Puar, who was giving him an angry glare. _'Boy, I really screwed up this time, didn't I?'_

* * *

A short while later, Bulma entered the front door of her home, located at the famous _Capsule Corporation's_ headquarters. She slammed the door behind her angrily, paying little attention to her mother absent-mindedly watering the plants on the foyer.

"Oh, Bulma, darlin'!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed, placing one of the plants down gently on the table before clapping her hands. "How was your lunch with Yamcha? What a doll, takin' you out for lunch like that. So cute!"

As Mrs. Briefs spoke to her daughter, the front entrance of the building opened once more. A frustrated grumble could be heard as the derailed Prince of all Saiyans entered the building after another morning-long training session in the gravity chamber. He wiped away a few beads of sweat that were forming at the hairline of his massive widow's peak, using the towel that had been draped over his shoulder. He rolled his eyes at the squealing of the elder woman. He'd already concluded that she was a complete moron. But it was obvious that Bulma was upset – meaning Vegeta was in for a show. Despite his uninterested expression, he leaned against the wall, folding his arms as he waited to see what the woman would lose her marbles over this time. He always found it entertaining, so every time, he would stand by and wait.

"Mom, please! Don't ever mention that jerk again!" Bulma retorted angrily as she stormed past her mother and Vegeta. All she wanted for the time being was to be alone. She wanted to think about the afternoon. She wanted to think about what Yamcha had done, how she'd reacted, and where she was to go from that point. She was a strong person, that she knew. But she had come to depend on Yamcha over the years. Every time they split, it was difficult for her. She needed to come up with a way to prevent her from letting him back in. As she walked, Vegeta pushed himself off the wall to follow her. He kept his distance as he walked. As he made his way out of the foyer, he could hear Mrs. Briefs making ridiculous exclamations.

"Oh, young love! It's so adorable!"

The Saiyan rolled his eyes as he continued to walk down the long corridor. After a few turns, he heard a door slam. Keeping the same pace, he soon made it to the door that had slammed. The other side was the heiress' room, and he wasted no time swinging it open. The sight before him had turned out to be even more humorous than he'd expected it to be. Bulma was sitting on the floor, her chest curled to her knees and her head buried in her hands. Her sobs were loud, and her body shook from the intensity of them. "What's the matter, _woman_? That bum, _Yamcha_ breaking your heart again? Oh, that's too bad."

"Ugh. Vegeta, please! I'm really not in the mood for this, you jerk!" She retorted in-between her sobs. She didn't look up at him as she yelled, keeping her face buried in her hands.

"Oh, I can see that. But I can't help but watch. It's quite funny how weak you Earthlings are. It's pathetic, really. You humans are far too involved with these matters. The opposite sex. Tch. You should just fulfill your needs and reproduce as necessary. Everything else is a waste. Your sentiments of 'love' really affect your productivity."

Bulma looked up at Vegeta long enough to shoot him and angry glare. She almost felt herself snarl at him, but quickly reduced it to more of a vicious sneer. "I know you lack a soul, Vegeta. But I'm really not in the mood. Aren't you supposed to be _training_ so you don't _die_ in three years? Not that anyone would miss you…" She had hoped her snide remark would make the prince angry enough to leave her alone. Generally, this meant he would get angry, yell about the pride of the Saiyan race, and lock himself in the gravity room for another six hours. And she hoped to the high heavens that this time would be no exception. She could barely stand to be around him on a good day, let alone when she was feeling completely miserable.

"Why, you little brat!" Vegeta snarled, holding his hand outward. For a moment, he began to charge his ki, but it only took that short time for him to realize that killing her wouldn't benefit him at all. She was always the one to make repairs on the things he broke while training. It wasn't that Dr. Briefs couldn't do it, but that would take a God-awful long time, and he had none to waste waiting around for someone else. Instead, he returned the sneer. "Fine. Sit here and feel sorry for yourself. Here I thought you were one of the _better_ Earthlings. Hmph. Shame that you're just as soft as Kakarot."

Having said that, Vegeta turned away from Bulma. Without uttering another word, he exited the room, leaving the door open as he headed towards his own. Bulma wiped the tears from her puffy eyes, blinking back any more that threatened to fall. She inhaled deeply, taking a second to think about what Vegeta had said to her. What did it mean? Better? Vegeta wasn't the type to compliment people on any occasion, unless it pertained to fighting. So what could he have possibly meant by it? The woman took a moment to regain her composure. She used her hands to push herself from the floor, heading out of the room to find Vegeta. The curiosity would eat her alive if she didn't find out what he meant.


	2. Chapter 2

It was like a drug. She needed to follow him. She needed to get answers. It only took seconds for his words to eat her alive, for a number of reasons. It was so uncharacteristic of Vegeta to say something like that. He'd almost been nice, if that was even possible. Though her pace was quick, her steps were quiet. Still, Vegeta could hear that she was only a few steps behind him at this point. The Saiyan let out a satisfied smirk to himself as he continued to step forward. He didn't really care to acknowledge the fact she was there. In all honesty, he had nothing more to say to her. She was irrational, emotional, and nothing she could say at this point would have any bearing on him whatsoever. Not to mention, he often didn't care about what she had to say. He'd made his point, and now he was done. He stopped in front of the door to the room he'd taken residence in, not hesitating as he placed his hand on the door handle.

"Vegeta, wait!" The aqua-haired woman called out after him before he had a chance to swing the door open. He paused, letting out a small grunt before turning to her. His expression was flat, making it obvious that he wasn't interested in whatever it was she had to say. Still, he paused, impatiently waiting for her to finish her statement. "I don't get it. What did you mean by what you said back there?"

Vegeta let out a mocking snicker, giving Bulma an arrogant smirk. She wasn't sure why, but the expression somehow made her stomach turn. It dripped with a vanity that rivaled her own, though seeing it before her was almost nauseating. Her head cocked to the side slightly as she awaited a response. "Humph. Humans. You all look so deeply into words. Foolish," he stated in a snide tone, pausing for a moment before continuing. "For being one of the only smart humans on this planet, you're an idiot. You can understand technology far advanced to your own, but you dumb yourself down for the sake of love. Emotions. Useless sentiment. You do such things and prove you're just like the rest of them. Idiots."

As the words passed Vegeta's lips, Bulma began to grit her teeth. She could feel her blood begin to boil with ever word uttered. Of all the people on the planet Earth, Vegeta was the _one_ who had absolutely no right to insult her. She'd done nothing but help him since they returned from Namek. She'd given him a home, a place to train, food, and even accepted him back into the building after stealing a spaceship and running off like a complete idiot. She had even gone as far as to save his life a few months prior when he destroyed the gravity chamber. The woman could hardly believe that he even had the nerve to speak to her that way.

"Alright buddy, that's it!" She retaliated, her tone growing increasingly angrier. "Maybe you should learn how to have some appreciation! Do you even appreciate _anything_ at all! All you care about is that damn gravity room and how much food is on the table at dinnertime! I'm not your servant, and I'm _not_ one of your subjects, _your royal highness!_ Just because you have an evil soul and a constant need to kill people _doesn't_ make anyone else on this planet beneath you for having feelings! You're probably below the rest of us for being so _primitive_ all the time! It isn't anyone else's fault that you don't know what a good feeling love is! Ugh!"

Vegeta found himself surprised at Bulma's outburst. His eyes widened. He'd seen her get like this a number of times before, but never to the extent that it was now. And even when she had blown up in the past, it always appeared to be directed at Yamcha. In most cases, he found her temper to be nothing more than an annoyance. This time was a bit different, and he stood silence for a moment as he processed what she had said to him. He could feel his frustration grow, but he repressed it. Once again, an arrogant smirk appeared on the prince's face. The expression further angered Bulma, her eye's narrowing and her cheeks flushing in frustration.

"Oh, it's not that I don't have emotions, _woman_." He stated, his expression growing stern as her let his dark eyes meet with her light ones. "I've experienced _love_ in the past. And she was a _real_ woman. A true Saiyan and fit to be royalty. She was a warrior, and every trait she possessed was unmatched to any Earth woman," he paused again for a moment, gaining satisfaction out of the way Bulma's expression changed. Her anger contorted into one of surprise and confusion in an instant. He closed his eyes, and Vegeta's tone grew a bit calmer, if just for a moment. "We were to be married and take the helm of the throne when I returned from a mission given by that coward, _Freeza. _Before I could make my return, I was informed aboard on of Freeza's ships that a meteor had obliterated the planet…

Vegeta paused, opening his eyes. There was a distant expression in them before he closed them once more, gritting his teeth in anger. "It was all lies! Freeza had destroyed my planet by his own hand, along with my father, and the woman who was to be my queen." His hands balled into fists, his expression growing bitter. He looked to the door for a moment before turning back to Bulma. He folded his arms, the emotion draining from his face. "I just learned the hard way. Love is foolish. We can't waste our time investing feelings into others. They will only die or be killed. It's setting up for nothing but trouble. It suffices just to reproduce and fulfill needs as necessary."

Bulma found herself completely taken aback by the words that had come from Vegeta's mouth. Even after all this time, she found it surprising what a struggle Vegeta's life had been. Often, she'd catch pieces of his past in a passing conversation. Tidbits about Freeza, his cruel reign, and how he'd destroyed the Saiyan race. But never had Bulma heard anything so detailed from the prince. It was never anything about family, or even how he was planning to marry at one point. A wash of sadness and guilt came over her face as she looked back at the Saiyan man. "Oh…" She trailed off, finding that she was unsure of exactly what to say. "I'm… sorry, Vegeta. You're just so, so hard all the time. Even _you_ say you're evil! I just couldn't imagine you loving anyone but yourself."

For a few moments, the corridor fell completely silent. Even after saying her piece, Bulma still found herself unsure of how to react. In fact, she felt guilty for her initial reaction. He'd just spilled his guts in the least literal sense ever, and she replied with the honest truth. Of course, that was normally what Vegeta would do too. _'But what else was I supposed to say? All he ever seems to care about is beating Goku and the Androids. He's usually such a jerk with no sympathy at all! He's always threatening me and insulting my family. How can a man like that have a heart at all?' _The heiress wondered as she awaited a response from the Saiyan prince. Vegeta was silent for a bit longer before suddenly bursting into a loud fit of laughter. It sounded almost as if he was mocking her reaction.

"You humans are so damned naïve!" He exclaimed. "So foolish and so quick to believe any sappy story uttered in their general direction. How many times to I have to tell you, _woman_, love is a load of garbage! And for that matter, so are your blasted sympathies. You _truly_ are weak. I think even Kakarot has a bit more sense than you do. At least I know now, you'd absolutely _never_ be fit for the throne of a Saiyan!"

He let out another laugh as he turned away from Bulma, who was standing before him in bewilderment. He didn't say another word to her as he turned the doorknob, entering the room and quickly closing it behind him. Vegeta turned the lock and leaned against the door. The slightest of sighs escaped his lips as he shook his head, gritting his teeth as he heard Bulma begin to react on the other side of the door. She began to bang against it with a lead fist. "You're such a huge _jerk_, Vegeta! Ugh! It's not like I'd want to be Saiyan Royalty anyway, _creep_! Just remember that the next time you break your precious gravity room, I'm _not_ fixing it!"

Vegeta could hear a frustrated sigh from the other side of the door, followed by the sound of heavy footsteps as Bulma stormed down the hallway towards her room. At that point, he couldn't have cared any less. He moved away from the door, standing in front of the mirror over the room's dresser. His lips curled into a scowl. "You fool!" He shouted into the mirror. He raised his hand, and small ball of _ki_ formed in his palm. He shot the ball of energy towards the mirror, sending the reflective glass into a million pieces. The shattered shards flew across the room, many hitting him. He could feel the glass slicing into his flesh. The prince didn't flinch, or even make a move to take the glass out; simply letting them sit in his skin. He didn't bother to wipe away the various droplets of blood that began to seep from the wounds he'd brought upon himself. He stood in the same spot, letting out a growl as he writhed in his own anger.

"It was your own fault, you moron. And of all the damned people you tell, you say it to that foolish loudmouth." He grumbled to himself. As he realized that word uttered could likely be heard by Bulma from the other room, he hushed himself, continuing the thought inwardly. _'I agreed to take that mission. It was I and I alone who failed both my people and my planet.'_ He let out a scream, raising his hand once more and sending another blast of _ki_ towards the room's open window. His rage had thrown off his perception, causing him to miss and blow a hole through the wall. On the other side, Dr. Briefs stood in the courtyard with his small black cat sitting on his shoulder. He appeared unfazed by Vegeta's outburst.

"Hum. Well, I suppose we'll just have to repair that once I finish planting this part of the garden!" Dr. Briefs stated with a laugh as he looked at Vegeta.

"Whatever, you buffoon. Just fix it." The Saiyan retorted with a grumble. He flung the dresser drawer open, grabbing a change of clothes before entering the bathroom attached to his room. He slammed the door behind him. He wished he could care more about the fact that we would have to hear Bulma's loud mouth for the mess he had made. But at that point in time, all he could care about were the haunting thoughts of his past that plagued him. "I will avenge them all."

* * *

As Bulma stormed back toward her bedroom, she became lost in her thoughts, pondering everything Vegeta had said to her just minutes earlier. _'I wonder if Vegeta was really lying. I know he said he made it up, and I know he was trying to make me angry… but something was so different about it. I know Freeza was a total creep but… ugh! He seemed more passionate about it. He even looked like something was bugging him. I-is it possible that he really does have a soul in there? It seemed so… real…'_

The woman found her thoughts interrupted by the sound of glass breaking. She peered towards the wall. What did Vegeta do? A few moments after that, she heard the sound of a bigger explosion, and could see smoke rising from her window. She jumped up, running out of her room and towards Vegeta. Bulma made the attempt to open the door, but she found it to be locked. A sigh escaped her lips, and she pulled out a key ring with a few small tools attached from her pocket. Using a flathead screwdriver, she carefully and quietly picked the locked on the door, allowing it to be opened. Her mouth dropped at the sigh before her, seeing a gaping hole in the wall. She could see the garden in the courtyard clearly. She cocked her head to the side for a moment as she wondered why Vegeta would suddenly blow up like that; but she couldn't quite figure it out. Just as she couldn't figure out most things with Vegeta. Usually, he kept his rage contained to sparring matches with Yamcha, or his training in the gravity chamber. Bulma looked over to her oblivious father, questioning to see if he knew what had happened. The only response she managed to garner from him had to do with Vegeta "seeming just fine" before stating that we was going to grab some spackle, as if it was just a small hole in the wall.

Obviously, asking her father had gotten her nowhere. Bulma would have to investigate for herself if she wanted to get any answers. She leaned against the broken piece of the building's foundation for a short while, waiting for Vegeta to come out from his shower. Eventually, the Saiyan emerged, donning only a towel, which she felt was far more than she needed to see. Because of this, however, she could see the scrapes that lined his face and torso. A small gasp escaped Bulma's lips, taking the prince by surprise.

"Woman, do you ever let up? Exit my living quarters immediately or I will destroy you!" He screamed at Bulma angrily. He shifted his weight, holding his hands in position to fire his Galick Gun. The woman shrieked in complete fear, backing out of the room through the courtyard and hiding behind the piece of wall that was still in tact.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Vegeta! You blew a whole through my freaking house and you're all beat up. And you were fine a few minutes ago," Bulma stood defiantly with her hands on her hips whilst still standing far enough away from the proud prince to avoid getting hurt. Her concern overtook her own pride for a moment, but as she realized this, she added a smug statement to the end of her outburst. "And my name is _Bulma_, you loser! Stop calling me _woman!_"

"I said to leave me alone, you nosy Earthling!" He snarled, making it obvious he was still just as angry as he was a short while earlier when he had blown a hole through the wall. Unable to contain his rage, he blasted the _Galick Gun_ he had been in position to do the entire time, taking out another piece of wall and leveling a good chunk of the garden Dr. Briefs had spent his afternoon working on. The blast of energy narrowly missed hitting Bulma, causing her to scream in fear.

"Okay, I get it! I'll scram, you psycho!" She yelled out. Her voice was shaky, making it evident how frightened she was. She ran back into the room and through to the hallway. She couldn't get herself away from Vegeta's room quick enough at that point. She was too young to die for nothing more than angering Vegeta. As she ran, the prince stood, looking almost satisfied with the destruction he had caused. He let out a manic laugh as he observed his surroundings.

"Ha, foolish woman! Such a weakling! Perhaps if she didn't run at the first sign of danger, she'd have the hopes of resembling a Saiyan woman."

* * *

As the day came to end, the sun set into a peaceful starry night. The hustle and bustle of West City had calmed into a few cars, and the lights had dimmed as most people had retired for the night. On the quiet compound of Capsule Corporation, a figure swiftly and quietly moved through the courtyard. There was a curious pause at the poorly patched up section of building that had been destroyed, but it soon continued to move, stealthily sneaking past the bedrooms of Vegeta, Bulma, and the Briefs' parents.

"Puar, please just wait here. I'll, uh, get my stuff. Keep a lookout, okay?" Yamcha whispered, nervously looking at the cat-like creature. This definitely wasn't the best way to approach the situation, but any other way would be just as bad. He couldn't show up when Bulma was home. She hated him. He couldn't face Mrs. Briefs. She'd force him to stick around. Dr. Briefs would likely to the same. And Vegeta… Vegeta would probably just kill him. Of course, if Bulma caught him now, she'd call the cops and have him arrested for trespassing.

No matter what he did, it was a lose/lose situation.

He'd lived at Capsule Corp long enough to know the layout of the building. He quietly turned the key in the door before making his way through the dark hallways. He made his way towards the room that he had just the previous day called his. Everything was going to plan. However, the man hadn't taken into account what to do if anyone was still awake.

"Ha, ha, ha. Oh, what a fool you are, _Yamcha._"


End file.
